totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Quincy
This guy seems pretty interesting. I like nerd types of characters. He's two-head dog is awesome too. xD I think it's kinda obvious that his brother is Gustavo. Italian family, ginger and rude. It's totally Gustavo. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 01:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It is Gus. XD Glad you like the dog. Who knows, it may have snuck into his suitcase.... ;)))) Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 01:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow, two right guesses? Awesome. xD In first-though, I like Quincy more than Gustavo. Gus seemed a little to Duncan-ish, except italian. This one seems more likeable, and he is a scientist. xD I felt sad when his dog eated the cure for cancer, and he killed him. Fortunatelly, he brought he up to live again. xD My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 01:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't a fan of Gustavo either, I hate Duncan. XD And yeah, the dog is back to life now. :3 Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 01:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) What made you change his name from Dexter? I think it suits him better. As for the dog... Do dogs have buttocks? Also... well the cancer thing and dog killing seems kind of unneeded... :/ Ah, well. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 01:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Dexter was a reference to Dexter's Laboratory but I already had so many TV references and whatnot... Were you going to use Quincy? And cancer was just the first disease I thought of for him to make a cure for. The dog is back to life now. Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 01:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I was going to use the name, but it's no big deal. I made the pic a few weeks ago, and slapped the name 'Quincy' on it. I almost put on a necklace with the letter 'Q' on it, so that's good that I didn't. XD I've got another name that I think would work for him. I probably won't use Quincy/be able to if you did change it, but I think Poindexter would work better than Dexter. XD I mentioned the cancer because it effects and devestates a lot of lives, so it kind of seemed pretty disrespectful, honestly, to use it as a joke. And well... the fact that he killed the dog bugged me. It doesn't matter that it's alive, again, since the action took place. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 01:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ...He's creepy. XD I like him, anyway, and can't wait to see how he messes up the already-messed-up cast. XD Yeah, his brother is totally Gustavo. BTW, Sprink, there are a lot of shows and movies and whatnot that are much more sadistic than that. :P O mai glob! What the lump?! That was lumpin' lame. 02:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and I don't watch them. :P Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I kind of assumed that. :P O mai glob! What the lump?! That was lumpin' lame. 02:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, SG. And Sprink, I think Poindexter is an awesome name. XD Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 10:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC)